Rescue Innocents
Rescue Innocents is a quest in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Quick walkthrough While ridding the town of attacking raiders, the player is also asked to save innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. Each section of the town has members of the community to rescue. Altogether there are 40 townspeople, 37 of which can be rescued. Whenever a civilian is killed a prompt will appear on the screen, informing the player "An innocent has been killed!". Detailed walkthrough After escaping the crater, the player finds Carbon under attack by vengeful raiders. Armpit uses his last breath to urge the Initiate to "help all those stupid fucking people." The next blinking indicator will be the door to the warehouse where several survivors are hiding out. On the way there the player may find some innocents who need saving. Vidya will refuse to let the player into the warehouse until all attacking raiders are dead and also asks the player to save as many civilians as possible, initiating the quest. Often, it is difficult to rescue every civilian because they will usually be under attack by raiders. As soon as the player is within range of the raiders in question, even if the player can't see them, they will begin attacking (this is also seen at other times when enemies will fire at the player from off screen). This proves problematic, especially when the raiders and civilians are behind some obstacle or if you have no clue as to where they are. While save points are common, many are within trigger areas causing the innocent to die if the player uses the save point before clearing the area. To save a civilian, the player has to "tag" them while are in near vicinity (blue action key). After that they are considered resued and disappear from the screen. Some civilians have a small dialogue while in combat. These characters can only be tagged after killing the raiders they are in combat with. There are 40 townspeople total, minus the 3 who cannot be saved. The Initiate can rescue 37 (the player will be notified of the death of them regardless of the ability to save them). There are 10 settlers in Carbon Town Center (one cannot be rescued), 14 in Carbon West (one cannot be rescued), 7 in Carbon North (one cannot be rescued), and 9 in Carbon East. In general they are noncombatant and can be rescued when approached, except for Carbon North where 5 of them are armed and defending themselves—here their attackers must be dispatched before they can be rescued. Reward Rescuing any civilian awards an automatic 10 bottle caps. Upon returning to the warehouse after killing all the raiders the player will need to speak to Vidya to wrap up this quest. If no innocents are saved Vidya will still reward the player 50 bottle caps & 50 Experience Points, generally she will reward the player with 100 bottle caps & 100 XP, this is increased to 200 caps & 200 XP if all townspeople are saved. Additionally, the player can receive a Red Ryder BB gun from the Wasteland Stranger for rescuing all 37 townspeople that can be saved. Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel quests